Respire
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: ‘E então na sua frente, substituindo o corpo murcho, surgiu um rosto que não via há dois séculos; mas que nunca abandonara suas lembranças desde então.’ - Dohko e Shion. Yaoi. Escrito originalmente para o Zine Yang-Yang de 2006.


**Nota importante: **Essa fic foi originalmente escrita para a edição especial do _Fanzine Yang-Yang_ de 2006 (o site se encontra no meu profile). Como anunciado no meu profile até agora, um dia seria publicado aqui. Bueno, aqui está!

**Autora:** Senhorita Mizuki  
**Beta:** sis Mudoh Belial  
**Personagens:** Shion, Dohko  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Drama, Angst  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Resumo:** 'E então na sua frente, substituindo o corpo murcho, surgiu um rosto que não via há dois séculos; mas que nunca abandonara suas lembranças desde então.'  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao sapo Kururu!

**Alerta: **A fic a seguir foi baseada no anime da _Saga de Hades_, então nem tentem achar alguma semelhança com o mangá de _Lost Canvas_. Que aliás ainda nem comecei a ler. ^^'

* * *

_**Respire**_

Por Senhorita Mizuki

* * *

_Mágoa_. Era tudo que conseguia sentir, correndo por suas veias, ao olhar para a sombra do que um dia fora um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de ouro. Aquele era o primeiro reencontro entre dois antigos cavaleiros, depois de duzentos e quarenta anos.

A idade centenária pesava visivelmente no homem a sua frente, reduzido a um corpo pequeno e decrépito, um rosto enrugado e muito, muito cansado. Vê-lo assim fez seu peito fremir de raiva, lembrando do passado que nunca havia sido enterrado. Contra essa imagem de decadência, ele próprio exibia e emanava toda sua juventude e glória, recém adquirida pelo mesmo inimigo que ambos um dia haviam combatido, lado a lado.

_Uma ilusão_, ele dizia. Shion sabia muito bem que era, uma farsa que não podia esconder sua verdadeira condição de espectro. Mas esse era o corpo que queria que ele visse, para que sentisse o peso da sua decisão, renegando tudo o que poderiam ter tido.

Observou Dohko se erguer com dificuldade depois de seu golpe – o discípulo o cercava ansioso, ajudando-o. O velho estava decidido a lutar com Shion, mas parecia mais querer poupar o garoto de participar daquela luta ou da batalha que voltava a se travar naquelas ruínas do Santuário.

_Uma última luta, ahn?_

Sabia que, com seu novo corpo, podia partir o velho e fraco mestre chinês em pedaços, explodindo seu cosmos em mil estrelas. Por um momento, ele não se importou. Seria uma forma honrosa de encerrar a vida dele. Ou era apenas sua mágoa comandando sua ira contra Dohko?

E então na sua frente, substituindo o corpo murcho, surgiu um rosto que não via há dois séculos; mas que nunca abandonara suas lembranças desde então.

oOo

O primeiro contato que tiveram havia sido em meio às competições que ocorriam no Santuário de Atena, onde se disputavam as armaduras e os postos mais importantes entre os cavaleiros das oitenta e oito constelações, guardiões da deusa da justiça. Estava impressionado – não apenas ele, mas boa parte dos lendários e orgulhosos guerreiros gregos. Impressionados e enfurecidos.

Um sorriso satisfeito bailava nos lábios de Shion ao lembrar-se das expressões estarrecidas nos espectadores que enchiam as arquibancadas da antiga arena, na luta daquela manhã. O chinês chamado Dohko se apresentara para uma das disputas que determinaria o portador da armadura de Libra. Dentre as mais cobiçadas, o dono dela tendo o privilégio de ser o mediador entre os demais cavaleiros, tendo posse das únicas armas permitidas pela deusa.

Com um estilo de luta completamente estranho aos ocidentais, o rapaz havia sem muito esforço e com muita rapidez, conseguido derrubar um dos melhores entre os aprendizes. Mas um feito desses teria suas conseqüências.

Shion balançou a vasta cabeleira para trás dos ombros, ignorando solenemente os olhares agressivos que recebia em sua direção. Suas feições delicadas e puxadas, para o oriental, eram motivos para essa atitude. Previa que fosse acontecer acostumado como estava com os gregos defensores de uma cultura tão antiga quanto seu próprio povo. Não gostavam de estrangeiros, tementes a outros deuses, se infiltrando em suas muralhas.

Mas a verdade era que os que serviam aos credos mitológicos estavam se reduzindo, entre as monarquias e o cristianismo que cresciam e tomavam conta da Europa, assim como a sede por terras americanas, africanas e asiáticas. Cada vez mais mercadores de escravos negros traziam grandes líderes de tribos cativos, vendendo-os a bons preços a treinadores sádicos.

Afastando-se pouco demais das arenas que ainda se agitavam com novas disputas, avistou um grupo de aprendizes de peles bronzeadas cobertas de túnicas e couro. Shion os reconheceu fazendo uma leve careta de desagrado, dando passos hesitantes na direção deles.

Estava decidido a desviar do seu caminho e fingir que não os vira, mas então percebeu o jovem chinês no meio deles, sentado de pernas cruzadas em silêncio, enquanto o grupinho o cercava, fazendo comentários maldosos e rindo alto. Sua curiosidade fez mudar de idéia e se aproximar para ouvir.

Dohko usava a mesma vestimenta típica com a qual chegara ao Santuário dias atrás, bastante velha e encardida, com remendos improvisados. Imaginou se não haviam lhe oferecido uma roupa mais limpa, ou recusara, estranhando o fato de andarem ali com pouco tecido cobrindo suas peles, e a sua veste lhe cobria severamente os braços e pernas musculosos.

­

- O que foi, seu bárbaro? Cortaram-lhe a língua quando o arrancaram de sua terra? – o mais esguio dos garotos e de cabeça coberta de cachos castanho-escuros provocou.

Algumas risadas debochadas se seguiram ao comentário. O chinês continuou impassível, apesar do mesmo rapaz cutucar seu braço com a ponta das suas sandálias, para ver se arrancava alguma reação que as palavras não conseguiram.

- Já chega, Kratos.

Os rapazes se viraram ao som suave da voz de Shion. O rapaz, chamado Kratos, parou de cutucar o oriental e lançou um olhar furioso para ele, antes de avançar e encará-lo a poucos centímetros de distância de seu rosto.

- Shion. Você apóia essa vergonha também? – rosnou apontando displicente para o chinês que continuava na mesma posição, observando-os de esguelha. – Mais e mais bárbaros continuam entrando nesse Santuário, o que vai acontecer à nossa ordem se nos diluirmos nas crenças e no sangue desses povos? – terminou com uma nota de desprezo na voz.

- Bem... – soltou uma risada debochada antes de continuar, dando de ombros – Creio que quem deve decidir isso é nossa amada deusa, não você, Kratos.

- Você quer dizer os anciãos que_ aconselham_ nossa querida Atena. – concluiu sarcástico, vendo Shion concordar com um curto aceno de cabeça.

- Nós não fazemos decisões aqui, apenas lutamos. Talvez estejam certos. – deu de ombros – Não podemos negar que estão ficando cada vez mais raros os filhos dos grandes heróis dos tempos mitológicos, como você, Kratos. Estão pagando por se isolarem do resto da Europa: não controlam esses mais esses povos. São novos tempos.

O jovem grego balançava a cabeça, cerrando os olhos ligeiramente.

- Não sei por que estou apelando para o apoio de um mero _servo_. – viu, satisfeito, uma leve perturbação em seu rosto – Porque seu povo sobreviveu apenas em função disso, Shion, para nos servirem.

Um sorriso malicioso adornou os lábios de Kratos, deformando a face juvenil. Shion estreitou os olhos claros, geralmente calmos. O outro se aproximou insinuante segurando seu queixo pontudo e encostando os lábios cheios no seu pescoço. Sentiu-os se moverem sobre sua pele, sussurrando.

- Por falar em _servir_... Poderia me servir mais uma vez em minha cama, _carneiro_?!

E com isso sua mão passeou pelo torço esguio de Shion, antes de se afastar com o mesmo sorriso desafiante. Com um aceno curto de cabeça, fez com que os demais rapazes o seguissem, deixando-os. O ariano baixou o olhar para os próprios pés, estremecendo ligeiramente e remoendo as palavras de Kratos.

Sentiu-se observado, e só então percebeu o chinês ali, olhando-o com uma expressão curiosa no rosto redondo. Recompondo-se rapidamente, deu um dos seus sorrisos calmos.

- Kratos tende a se exaltar demais. Por favor, perdoe a atitude nada cordial do meu amigo. – sua voz soou bastante diferente do grego que falava anteriormente.

Dohko olhou surpreso para ele, ligeiramente quebrando sua postura impassível.

- Você fala cantonês. – disse, reconhecendo sua língua.

- Como pode perceber pelas minhas feições, – se aproximou e indicou seu próprio rosto, que apesar de oriental, pareceu bastante exótico ao outro – temos algo em comum. Parte de meu povo vive nas montanhas distantes e isoladas do Tibet.

- Nunca ouvi falar de outro povo além dos budistas a habitar aquelas montanhas. – observou o ariano sentar em uma pedra perto de si.

- Aposto que ainda há muita coisa que não sabe. – murmurou, cruzando as pernas desnudas.

Jurou ter visto de relance um leve rubor subir nas faces redondas do outro, que contrastava muito com seu ar austero. Logo a expressão foi substituída por uma desaprovação pelas vestes curtas que Shion usava. Ele sentiu uma satisfação quase maldosa naquilo.

- Assisti sua luta. – disse, fingindo não notar – Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso. _Kunf fu_, estou certo? – o outro se limitou a assentir – Suponho que fosse um soldado na sua terra. – ergueu um dos pontinhos que havia no lugar das sobrancelhas, fazendo o outro observar com curiosidade para sua testa.

- Não. – respirou fundo e fixou o olhar em um ponto distante – Estou há muito tempo longe de casa, viajando e usando minha habilidade para sobreviver.

- Então é um peregrino. Achei que fosse um dos soldados que os portugueses compram de seus superiores, trazendo-os para cá cativos. Vi que foi um deles que o trouxe para o Santuário.

- Ficou impressionado com minha habilidade e disse que poderia ter algo para mim aqui. – fez um gesto amplo indicando os arredores – Não suportaria ser um soldado ou viver as ordens de alguém. – completou.

- Verdade? – Shion o olhou de esguelha, seu tom deixando de ser cordial para um sarcasmo que o outro notou de pronto, devolvendo o olhar – Está ciente de que estará sob o comando total de Atena, se, o que eu acho que provavelmente acontecerá, ganhar aquela armadura dourada, _Dohko_?

- Sim, creio estar perfeitamente ciente. – respondeu, sua voz sempre controlada – Jurarei servir o Santuário como qualquer cavaleiro escolhido.

- Mesmo não sendo temente a nossa deusa?

- Algum problema com isso? – virando-se para olhar Shion completamente, ergueu as sobrancelhas grossas.

- Bom, a essa altura deve ter percebido que nosso valor aqui é o mesmo que o de uma amazona cavaleiro aos olhos de Atena.

- _Nosso_?

- Meu povo é tão antigo quanto o deles, e está se extinguindo. – apressou-se em esclarecer – Meus antepassados fizeram um pacto com Atena, criando armaduras a partir de uma alquimia que apenas nós conhecemos. Esses atenienses pensam que meramente os servimos desde então. – indicou com a cabeça o caminho pelo qual Kratos e seus companheiros tomaram de volta as arenas. – Meu povo costuma mandar candidatos a cavaleiros de bronze ou prata, mas dessa vez mandaram um candidato a armadura de ouro de Áries. Não andam muito contentes comigo. – terminou com um sorriso.

- Oh. – balançou a cabeça, mostrando compreensão. Então um sorriso travesso apareceu em seu rosto, achando graça de alguma coisa – Por um momento me fez pensar que servia a eles como uma mulher, na alcova.

- O que disse? – Shion estremeceu subitamente surpreso e então se sentiu ultrajado, suas faces claras ruborizando violentamente – Como se atreve? – vociferou, erguendo-se de punhos cerrados.

A única reação do chinês foi se levantar também, ainda com uma expressão divertida, parecia conter um riso. Não pode evitar notar que o tibetano tinha uma compleição bastante andrógena.

- Perdoe minha grosseria, – fez um aceno cortês com a cabeça – foi o modo como interpretei a atitude daquele cavaleiro, pareciam _muito_ próximos.

- _Aquilo_ – enfatizou com desprezo – foi um erro que cometi, e não pretendo mais cometer. E para sua informação, me deito com quem eu quiser.

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha. Shion cruzou os braços e olhou Dohko de cima a baixo, como se o avaliasse. Ele era mais baixo por alguns centímetros, mas era mais musculoso, fazendo-o parecer uma espécie de ser delicado e etéreo.

- Apreciarei muito enfrentá-lo na arena, o que pode acontecer logo. – disse por fim, de maneira petulante.

- Será uma honra. – respondeu cordialmente, ainda achando a situação divertida.

Jogando os cabelos longos para trás dos ombros com certa irritação, Shion se retirou sem dizer mais nada, sentindo um calor subir às faces. Mas quando já se encontrava a certa uma distância, diminuiu os passos e voltou-se. Viu o outro voltar à posição de quando o encontrara, sentado em uma pedra e de olhos cerrados, como se nada o abalasse. Franziuo cenho.

O canto de seus lábios se ergueu, substituindo a irritação por uma sensação diferente. Fazia muito tempo que não ficava nervoso ou se incomodava daquele jeito com alguém. Seus anos de treinamento haviam-lhe ensinado ser dócil e paciente feito um monge, o que ele definitivamente não era.

Contemplou mais uma vez a figura do chinês, imaginando como seria deparar com o tigre que vira na arena, horas atrás, frente a frente.

oOo

O modo de vida da Grécia Antiga ainda era seguido fielmente dentro das muralhas do Santuário, alheio as mudanças do tempo. A reencarnação da deusa Atena era uma mulher madura nascida de um ritual entre sacerdotes, criada aos moldes atenienses. Crescida para ser o que fora destinada, uma deusa firme e justa, que com pouca idade já comandava seus domínios e guerreiros com punhos fortes, a frente da ordem de sacerdotes e anciões.

No período de dois anos, os garotos que haviam conquistado o direito de portar as armaduras douradas formaram a guarda de elite da deusa, vendo-se obrigados a se tolerarem. Ou assim se portavam aos olhos severos da única mulher guerreira que podia mostrar seu rosto diante de seus homens.

Fora tempo suficiente para Dohko se adaptar à sua nova situação, tendo uma posição bastante favorável como um dos que a deusa mais confiava. Shion conseguira impor algum respeito sobre si, sendo o único da sua raça a continuar no Santuário e a consertar as sagradas armaduras. Certas vezes se pegava pensando, cinicamente, em voltar ao Tibet deixando os orgulhosos gregos e os obrigando a atravessarem o _Vale da Morte_ atrás de seus serviços.

Dohko o repreendia constantemente pela sua postura egoísta, era dos poucos que deixava agir assim com ele. Dois anos também haviam bastado para ambos construírem uma amizade sólida. O chinês parecia ser o único a aturar seu temperamento tempestivo e cinismo. Shion poderia ter uma aparência calma e delicada, mas estava longe de ser o carneiro dócil que achavam que deveria ser: não passava de uma máscara que aprendera a usar para esconder certa arrogância e poder de destruição.

Muitas vezes os dois orientais travavam conversas em cantonês, deixando os companheiros irritados por serem excluídos pela barreira de línguas. Especialmente Kratos, o cavaleiro de Leão, que havia implicado com Dohko assim que pisara no Santuário. O rapaz não gostava nada de ter qualquer aproximação ao tibetano rechaçada, dizendo que escolhia agora seus amantes a dedo. O que era uma mentira, pois não se envolvera com muitos enquanto esteve no Santuário, e ainda preferia a companhia do cavaleiro de Libra a de qualquer um dos outros companheiros.

Dohko nunca perguntou se ele realmente se envolvia com outros homens ou mostrou ter conhecimento, Shion logo imaginou que não lhe importava afinal de contas. Era um comportamento comum entre os rapazes, mas o chinês nunca mostrou interesse nesse tipo de relação.

Áries se convencia que estava muito bem com a situação, eram amigos. Os melhores. _Não eram?_

Ameaças sérias e o começo de lutas, testando os jovens defensores da deusa, fez com que ele re-avaliasse certos sentimentos. Nunca haviam enfrentado deuses antes e o medo tomou conta dos cavaleiros conhecidos como os mais bravos, capazes de rasgar terras com as mãos nuas. Suas vidas eram de Atena e com elas deviam servir e protegê-la. Logo Shion percebeu em que grande caos estava metido. Órfãos de família, tinham apenas uns aos outros, apoiando-se em amizades que se obrigavam a tornar mais sólidas.

Em meio a ruínas de uma batalha de proporções homéricas, quando parecia que haviam derrubado por completo um exército de cavaleiros fantasmas de Éris, um Shion sem marcas de luta observou os arredores. Cavaleiros de bronze e de prata que haviam sido designados a enfrentar a ameaça da deusa da discórdia estavam exaustos, alguns jaziam desacordadosno chão, sobre corpos falecidos dos inimigos e dos próprios companheiros de luta. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de ter baixas perto de uma guerra iminente, ainda que ela estivesse latente e não desse sinais de explodir tão cedo.

Três cavaleiros de ouro bastavam para varrer o breve reinado de Éris, mas Atena encerrara suas queixas com um olhar duro e frio. Aquela não era a batalha pela qual estavam destinados e sua função se resumia a montar guarda nas doze casas zodiacais. O olhar do tibetano se fixou em Dohko, que ajudava um dos feridos a se levantar. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Uma imagem de súbito surgiu em sua cabeça, de si mesmo carregando o corpo do amigo nos braços, morto.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar aquela visão aterrorizante. Mas ela insistiu por dias e mais dias, invadindo seus sonhos, fazendo-o ficar mais distante e sombrio. A calmaria pareceu voltar a reinar no Santuário, enquanto os cavaleiros envolvidos na última batalha se recuperavam, e Shion restaurava as armaduras bastante avariadas. Não havia planejado se isolar dentro da primeira casa zodiacal, mas inconscientemente se manteve trancado por dias a fio, o som de metal ecoando da moradia. Soube que o amigo o procurara meia dúzia de vezes durante duas semanas, mas mandou que o servo da sua casa o dispensasse, dizendo estar muito ocupado.

Martelar e se afundar no trabalho foi o modo que Shion achou para afastar os pensamentos desagradáveis, acompanhados de uma dor insuportável no peito. Não estava preparado a olhar no rosto de Dohko sem voltar a pensar o que poderia lhes reservar seus destinos.

Foi através de uma conversa entre dois anciãos que soube que Dohko havia se retirado para sua terra natal. Atena havia cumprido sua promessa de lhe arranjar um lar na distante China. Remorso e insegurança tomaram conta do ariano, mas seu orgulho continuou irredutível como nunca. Alguns meses depois, sem tentar contato ou procurar saber onde o amigo chinês estava, indo e vindo do santuário para o Tibet, Shion apareceu em um vilarejo escondido em meio a montanhas da China, causando certa comoção nos habitantes do lugar com sua aparência exótica.

Conseguia conter o riso a custo ao acompanhar um garoto por uma estrada de pedra, que virava para trás toda hora com uma expressão curiosa no rosto e a boca aberta, tentando ver suas pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas. O garoto entrou correndo e gritando em uma casa pequena, que calculou não ter mais de três ou quatro cômodos.

- Senhor Dohko! Tem um homem lá fora procurando pelo senhor! – então a voz ficou diferente, como se ele contasse uma coisa impressionante – Acho que é um inglês... É muito estranho, mas usa aquelas roupas esquisitas deles, então deve ser!

Shion ouviu uma voz grave e conhecida responder ao menino, e este correu para fora da casa, dando ainda uma olhada de interesse antes de voltar para o vilarejo. Segundos depois o chinês apareceu na porta, com uma expressão bastante séria no rosto. O ariano alargou o sorriso, saudando-o em um tom animado, tentando ignorar seu coração que disparara naquele momento.

- É aqui que anda se escondendo, Dohko? – olhou ao redor – Belo lugar, a vista é esplêndida. Bom para casar e formar uma família, eu suponho. – concluiu mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

- Não sorria quando não tem vontade de sorrir, Shion. – respondeu em um rosnado, mostrando que estava nem um pouco feliz com a visita – Já lhe disse isso milhares de vezes, não? Seus olhos não me enganam.

O sorriso no rosto claro e fino murchou. Shion desviou o olhar visivelmente embaraçado, prendendo o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Sim, eu devo ter esquecido... – murmurou. Pigarreando, continuou – Não vai me convidar para entrar e tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Será possível que além de se vestir feito um inglês, está agindo como um também? – replicou, mas entrou na casa e deu espaço para que o outro entrasse.

O ariano percebeu que apesar de pequena a casa era bastante aconchegante, diferente das enormes e frias paredes dos templos zodiacais. Ajeitou-se no chão e esperou até que Dohko voltasse com o chá, servindo-o. Tomou um gole do líquido fumegante e esperou. Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre os dois.

- Conheceu alguma rapariga que o interessou por aqui? – quebrou o silêncio, escolhendo começar por um terreno mais calmo.

Enganara-se. Dohko soltou uma risada sarcástica, que encheu todo o aposento, e lançou um olhar perturbado ao outro.

- Claro, Shion. Como se tivéssemos direito de formar uma família, quando temos uma guerra a nossa porta! – viu o ariano cerrar os olhos ao ouvir o tom que quase nunca o vira usar – Afinal, é pra isso que está aqui, não é? Para dar notícias sobre Hades e nos preparar para a guerra!

Shion respirou fundo e, não podendo negar, acenou com a cabeça, seus olhos violeta presos na xícara na sua mão.

- Estava preparando minha volta de qualquer forma. Senti faz alguns dias. O ar está pesado, podre, como se o exército de Hades estivesse caminhando por todo lugar. – e voltou ao silêncio, que se tornou mais insuportável ainda ao tibetano.

- Me desculpe... – um sussurro fraco, mas audível, saiu da boca de Shion, antes que este percebesse o que fazia.

- Pelo que? Por ter me evitado depois daquele dia? Não que eu não esteja acostumado com suas atitudes egoístas, – nisso o outro ergueu o rosto indignado, mas se impediu de falar – por acaso me odeia ou não quer mais se envolver comigo? Talvez tenha voltado a se envolver com aquele seu _amigo_ Kratos, e como sabemos que ele não me suporta...

- Oh, cale a boca! – ofegou, recebendo um olhar perigoso em resposta – Isso tem nada a ver com Kratos, tem a ver com nós dois. – gesticulou nervoso para o espaço entre eles – Estou com um péssimo pressentimento.

O chinês o olhou apreensivo, e o tibetano se sentiu acuado por aquele olhar. Abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem fazer ruído, suspirando pesadamente. Talvez palavras não coubessem, não expressassem o que queria. Só esperava que não fosse rechaçado, ao menos não com raiva. Apoiando a mão no chão áspero, Shion inclinou-se, se aproximando e olhando receoso para as expressões do rosto do amigo.

Dohko tinha o cenho franzido, mas não se movera, deixando o tibetano se aproximar mais do que deveria. Tomando isso como um encorajamento, Shion inclinou a cabeça, fazendo com que os longos fios de cabelo escorregassem pelos ombros, acariciando de leve as faces e peito do chinês. Os lábios macios do ariano se fecharam sobre os do outro, sugando-os de leve.

Parou-os ali, erguendo seus olhos violeta para os castanhos, que se haviam arregalado de choque. Esperou pelo empurrão iminente, mas como este não veio, cerrou os olhos e voltou a beijá-lo. Os beijos leves se tornaram mais sedentos, moveu-se e lambeu os lábios cerrados e firmes do outro, que se entreabriram num ofego.

Os dedos de Shion procuraram os botões da camisa que se fechava até o pescoço, abrindo-os com certa urgência, perdido que estava no próprio desejo. Quando sua mão se insinuou para dentro dela, Dohko o segurou, afastando a cabeça o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos.

- O que está fazendo? Que tipo de piada é essa? – sibilou.

- Não é uma piada, achei que estivesse óbvio. – sussurrou, impaciente.

Se soltando, voltou a enfiar a mão dentro das vestes, encontrando a pele quente e raspando de leve com a ponta da unha um dos mamilos, arrancando um gemido baixo do libriano. Voltou a inclinar sua cabeça, mas dessa vez beijava o pescoço, alternando mordidas leves e lambidas, frustrando os fracos protestos do outro.

- O que é óbvio? Nós somos amigos, Shion!

- Somos. Os melhores. – concordou, distribuindo beijos agora pelo peito.

- E isso não é o suficiente?

Shion parou, se afastando e jogando os cabelos que lhe caíam pelas faces para trás. Respirou fundo e levou a mão ao lenço que trazia amarrado ao pescoço desatando-o e pôs-se a despir as sofisticadas vestes. Tinha um olhar penetrante cravado nos olhos castanhos de Dohko, mostrando o quanto falava sério.

- Não, não é o bastante. Preciso de um laço mais forte que a amizade... – ergueu o dedo calando-o quando ameaçou retrucar – E não venha me dizer que não sabe do que estou falando, Dohko! – abandonou a tarefa de se desnudar, deixando alguns botões da camisa abertos. Os braços caíram ao lado do corpo – Essas malditas batalhas estão me assustando! Eles mandam os cavaleiros abaixo de nós como se fossem para um abatedouro. Tenho reparado armaduras para ninguém, para substitutos dos mortos que nem ao menos completaram seu treinamento. E a real ameaça ainda nem se mostrou.

Baixou o rosto, cobrindo-o com as mãos, sentindo súbito pânico e vergonha do que acabara de fazer. Sentiu as mãos grandes e quentes de Dohko tocarem seus ombros, apertando-os e só então percebeu que tremia.

- Você está se sentindo enojado, não está? – deu uma risada amarga – Um homem te tocando dessa forma... – gemeu afundando mais o rosto nas mãos – Sinto muito.

Shion gemeu mais alto ao sentir as mãos de ferro fecharem mais em seus ombros, machucando-o. Franziu o cenho e olhou para o homem a sua frente, mostrando a face corada e coberta de lágrimas. Dohko tinha uma expressão dura, que raramente via no rosto controlado e calmo do cavaleiro oriental. Antes que pudesse reclamar ou questionar sua atitude, se viu deitado de costas no chão, seu corpo pressionado contra um mais duro.

- Quer que o trate como aqueles garotos promíscuos, para os quais lhes bastam noites de fornicação para satisfazer seus desejos da carne?

- Não, – ofegou e negou energicamente com a cabeça – isso também não basta. Quero que me tome como um amante. – encarou-o com a mesma convicção da voz nos olhos violeta – É capaz de fazer isso, Dohko?

Permaneceram se encarando por longos segundos, Shion esperando o momento em que o outro se levantaria e o mandaria voltar para o Santuário. Então o viu suavizar a expressão, assim como a pressão nos seus ombros. Dedos calosos tocaram sua face molhada com suavidade, secando as lágrimas que teimavam ainda em cair.

- _Isso_, eu posso fazer. Nunca o contrário.

E com isso mergulhou o rosto na nuca de Shion, respirando o perfume dos cabelos sempre longos e claros. Suspirando, o ariano envolveu seus ombros, enterrando os dedos longos nos fios castanhos. Não sentia aquele desejo havia muito tempo. Não era por falta de oportunidades – o Santuário tinha seus belos rapazes prontos a qualquer aventura, justamente como Dohko havia falado. Mas era aquela pessoa em seus braços que queria ter a seu lado. Era ele que queria tocar e por ele ser tocado. Por quem temia e não podia se vir sem. Tão intenso, tão real: um sentimento tão bom para ser verdade.

A mão áspera terminou de desabotoar a camisa de linho, abriu-a e viu os olhos castanhos contemplarem a pele pálida que logo ficaria rosada em função de mãos e dentes. Por um instante Shion pensou ter visto certa hesitação do outro, mas a sensação foi dissipada quando o chinês encheu a boca com um de seus mamilos. O tibetano gemeu e em reação abriu mais as pernas para acomodar o corpo mais largo.

Dohko continuou com carícias pelo seu abdômen liso, tocando como se descobrisse o corpo sob si, olhando toda vez para o rosto do ariano, para ver que reações seus toques causavam. Com a ponta dos dedos, o ariano desenhou os músculos das suas costas, que ondulavam sobre ele. Traçou a espinha, onde sabia estar uma grande tatuagem de tigre, sentiu-o estremecer e respirar fundo.

Era realmente gentil e inebriante, mas Shion sentia urgência, seu corpo queimava por dentro. Ergueu os quadris se esfregando no outro corpo, fazendo-o sobressaltar e corar, encarando-o de cenho franzido, como se o tivesse interrompido no meio de algo importante. Podia lidar com carícias e beijos demorados depois. Naquele momento queria Libra entre seus quadris, dentro de si, se movendo e fazendo explodir. Descobrir que poderia ser melhor do que era com outros, _quando era apenas diversão._

Rosnando, o tibetano inverteu suas posições, tirando as roupas com urgência, distribuindo beijos famintos pelo corpo bronzeado antes de tomar o sexo de Dohko na boca, enquanto deslizava um dedo úmido para baixo do seu corpo preparando a si mesmo para a invasão que sabia que seria dolorosa. Sem muita paciência para esperar mais, ele subiu sobre os quadris do outro, guiando-se. Não quebrou o contato com os olhos castanhos de Dohko, que o olhou apreensivo quando seu rosto se contraiu, sentindo uma pontada de dor. Mas logo a sensação foi substituída pelo puro deleite, sentindo-o por completo dentro do corpo do outro, cavalgando os quadris. Fazia o homem abaixo de si se contorcer e gemer de prazer, admirando seu rosto quando chegou ao limite, despejando seu gozo em Shion.

O tibetano estremeceu, arqueando as costas, encontrando o próprio clímax. O aposento se encheu com o som das pesadas respirações. Deitaram-se lado a lado, sem se importar com o chão frio. Dohko virou o rosto para o outro, um sorriso maroto adornado o rosto redondo. Um sorriso que Shion sentira saudades naqueles últimos meses de tensão. Seu medo de que seus sentimentos fossem magoados se dissipou. Havia vindo ali para tudo ou nada, determinado a não aceitar a simples amizade, por mais importante e profunda que ela tivesse sido naqueles dois anos.

- Está satisfeito, _carneiro_? – prendeu uma mecha de seu cabelo claro atrás da orelha.

- Mais... – ronronou e viu o chinês ofegar e o olhar assustado. Segurou-se para não rir da cara do outro – Preciso de promessas, Dohko. Eu preciso saber que você não vai me deixar, que vai estar ao meu lado, sempre...

- Shion... – ele começou suspirando, deitando-se de costas e usando os braços como travesseiro – Sabe que não posso cumprir esse tipo de promessa.

- Porque não? – guinchou, se erguendo e apoiando num cotovelo, encarando-o como uma criança birrenta.

- Achei que fosse óbvio. – disse em tom de brincadeira, relembrando da conversa anterior – Eu não terei uma vida tão longa quanto a sua, Shion.

- Oh. – finalmente entendeu, lembrando-se que seu povo vivia ao menos três vezes mais que um humano comum. Encolheu os ombros, como se não importasse – Não acho que terei vontade de continuar vivendo sem você. Isso deve resolver a questão, não?

- Shion! – fez uma careta – Não vamos falar de morte agora. – virou-se de lado, bocejando, querendo dar o assunto por encerrado.

- Tudo bem... Mas antes me prometa. – recebeu um olhar irritado do outro, mas não se abalou – E então pode ir dormir.

- É tão importante assim, Shion?

- Você nem imagina o quanto... – lançou-lhe um olhar determinado.

Houve uma pausa, até que Dohko ergueu a cabeça, o suficiente para depositar um beijo estalado na testa de Shion e puxá-lo para acomodar o corpo esguio entre seus braços.

- Eu prometo. – respondeu com um sussurro contra sua orelha.

O tibetano escondeu um sorriso na curva de seu pescoço, soltando a respiração, como se ela estivesse tensa e presa por tempo demais. Esperava que realmente _aquilo_ fosse o suficiente.

oOo

Havia cheiro de morte e carne queimada no ar. Gritos de agonia e lutas ecoavam por milhas e milhas de terra rochosa. Estavam ali, estavam em todo lugar, destruindo o Santuário, acabando com os cavaleiros sagrados como se fosse o banquete mais saboroso que provavam depois de milhares de anos de reclusão no submundo do deus do Inferno.

Ofegante, o cavaleiro de Áries se erguia sobre uma pilha de ruínas que fora tudo que restara das doze casas, portando a espada gêmea de Libra na mão, seu brilho dourado coberto de escarlate úmido. Os olhos violetas vasculhavam o lugar, ansioso, a procura de outro brilho dourado. Seu peito se comprimia a cada passo que dava, encontrando corpos estraçalhados pelo caminho. Nenhum vivo. Uma batalha tão cruel...

Todos os cento e oito espectros, os soldados de Hades, haviam invadido o Santuário, infestando-o com o odor fétido da morte e escuridão. Muitos cavaleiros de prata e bronze sucumbiram facilmente, ainda não recuperados das batalhas anteriores, para os quais foram mandados pela deusa. Não haviam tido muita chance. As doze casas estavam destruídas e naquele momento não fazia mais sentido ficar ali para protegê-las.

Shion sentia-se tonto, ainda sofrendo as conseqüências do ataque de um espectro mais poderoso, cuja armadura tinha asas de borboleta. Demorara muito tempo para se livrar do casulo, sufocando até chegando a ficar inconsciente. O chão tremia de tempos em tempos, o que devia ser efeito da luta na qual Atena travava com seu pior inimigo, Hades.

Cambaleando segurou-se em uma rocha, cerrando os olhos com força e então abriu com dificuldade. Sua cabeça latejava e a armadura pesava. Sobressaltou-se, reconhecendo uma armadura dourada jogada no chão. Apressou-se o melhor que podia, caindo e engatinhando. Puxou o que seria o braço da armadura, revelando o corpo desfalecido de Dohko.

_Por favor, faça com que não..._

Achando um ferimento na testa, ofegou. Sangrava bastante para uma pessoa comum. Concentrou seu cosmos na palma da mão, pressionando-a no ferimento, e logo os dois emitiam um cosmo dourado.

- Não se atreva a me deixar aqui, Dohko. – murmurou frenético – Se deixar, juro que irei até as profundezas do pior dos infernos só para fazê-lo sofrer mais!

- Eu... não creio que me atreveria...

O cavaleiro disse com a voz embargada, abrindo os olhos, parecendo desorientado. Então olhou com alarme para o ariano que o ajudava a se sentar.

- Shion... – ergueu-se, ignorando a dor na testa – Deveria estar a oeste daqui, pela passagem de uma das vilas, não foi o que Atena mandou que fizesse?

- Claro, enquanto você desfalece durante um ataque de... – olhou para os corpos dos espectros em volta deles. – De qualquer forma, não creio que haverá mais ataques por lá. Matei todos os que não conseguiram passar.

Os gritos iam se distanciando e diminuindo, um silêncio aterrador se seguiu, como se o tempo parasse. Os dois cavaleiros se puseram de pé e em guarda, de costas um para o outro, armas em punho. Houve mais um tremor e se desequilibraram. Seguiu-se outro tremor, não tão poderoso quanto o anterior, mas em segundos se viram cercados por dezenas de espectros.

Shion sentiu uma ânsia subir pela garganta, Não podia ser... aqueles deviam ser todos os espectros que haviam sobrevivido. E ainda eram muitos. Onde estavam os outros cavaleiros dourados, que deveriam estar ainda em batalha com esses? Como resposta à sua dúvida, um deles o olhou com lascívia, lambendo os dedos ensangüentados com indecente prazer. Os outros riam sádicos.

Atacaram, os dois cavaleiros resistiram ainda por alguns minutos, com meia dúzia de espectros agonizando no chão, atingidos pelos golpes "Cólera dos Cem Dragões" e "Revolução Estelar". Mas Shion duvidou que resistissem por mais tempo, ainda mais quando o restante decidira atacar de uma só vez.

Porém, antes que isso pudesse acontecer, foram se esvaindo um a um, reduzidos a poeira, sobrando apenas os gritos de desespero ecoando pelo ar. Em segundos não restava corpo algum dos guerreiros de Hades. Shion e Dohko se entreolharam assustados, mas logo se recompuseram e, lembrando de Atena, correram até onde acontecia a luta com o deus do Inferno.

Encontraram a reencarnação da deusa ajoelhada e parecendo muito cansada, vestindo a armadura dourada. Nike, transformada em tridente, estava enterrada no peito de uma estátua antiga de pedra, que representava Hades. A mulher entoava palavras em grego antigo, emitindo uma luz ofuscante. Então tanto a reza quanto a luz cessaram, ela os avistou e eles vieram a seu encontro.

- Estão todos mortos. – disse antes que Shion perguntasse – Alguns garotos aprendizes sobreviveram, mas os cavaleiros dourados... – o ariano empalideceu.

Dohko o amparou e o fez se sentar em uma coluna destruída. Os orgulhosos cavaleiros de Atena, dizimados por completo. Apenas eles haviam sobrevivido.

- E ainda não acabou. – continuou a falar, vendo-os olharem-na temerosos – A força que me resta servirá apenas para trancá-los, não sei por quanto tempo, alguns séculos suponho.

- A senhora quer dizer, – começou Dohko, parecendo achar finalmente a fala – o resto da sua vida mortal?

- Esse corpo não suportará mais. – abriu os braços, mostrando o esguio corpo coberto com a esplêndida armadura sagrada – Venham, devo orientá-los para finalmente deixar meu legado e o Santuário em suas mãos. Shion, sua raça tem o dom de viver por centenas de anos, deixo o Santuário sob sua liderança, até que eu retorne à minha Terra.

Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Shion, mas o ariano logo se ajoelhou, abaixando a cabeça em reverência. Sentia os olhos de Dohko na sua nuca.

- Sim,minha senhora.

- Dohko infelizmente é um humano e, como tal, possui uma vida curta. Mas com parte do meu poder que ainda me resta lhe concederei o mesmo dom. Esse selo irá se partir um dia. Sua função é vigiá-lo. Os cavaleiros da nova geração deverão estar preparados para acabar com Hades e seus espectros presos nesse sono profundo. – esperou até que o cavaleiro chinês fizesse a mesma reverência – Por favor, me acompanhe.

Ainda ajoelhado perante o altar onde a estátua imponente de Atena estava até o começo daquela terrível batalha, Shion viu os dois se afastarem. Dias depois ele estaria mais uma vez ajoelhado ali, dessa vez na frente da estátua de pedra, velando o corpo sem vida da última reencarnação da deusa. Haviam enterrado tantos cavaleiros, que não agüentava mais olhar para rostos conhecidos, morbidamente pálidos e dormentes, parecendo fantasmas que lhe assombrariam pelo resto da sua vida.

Dohko se mantinha introspectivo desde a nomeação de Shion como sumo sacerdote, notava os seus olhares para a máscara fria a qual era obrigado a usar com certo pesar. Mas também não lhes sobrava muito tempo para discutir sobre as mudanças. Por outro lado Shion estava feliz, com Hades preso pelo selo de Atena, esperava que não tivessem ameaças tão terríveis contra os cavaleiros da deusa. Alguma paz reinaria naquelas terras, os gregos que não gostavam da idéia de estrangeiros no Santuário muito menos de alguém como Shion liderando-os, tiveram de começar a se conformar com os progressos que inevitavelmente atravessavam suas muralhas.

Então para o tibetano seria uma questão de alguns meses de trabalho, até que pudesse voltar a aproveitar a companhia de Dohko. Mas parecia que o libriano não pensava o mesmo. Passado um bom tempo sem poderem se ver por causa da carga de responsabilidades de Shion, certo dia o chinês se apresentou ao _kyoko_, como agora era chamado. Anunciava seu afastamento do Santuário, dizendo que era hora de voltar a sua China, para o seu lar, que Atena lhe havia prometido.

A vontade de Shion fora gritar e lhe negar sua saída do Santuário, _da sua vida_. Dohko lhe lançou aquele olhar duro e frio, para lembrá-lo em que posição estava. Cercado dos conselheiros e anciãos, que o olhavam com certa apreensão, ele se manteve quieto, sem dar resposta. O cavaleiro de Libra se retirara, e a próxima e última vez que o vira, já fazia um ano de separação.

O cavaleiro de Áries sabia que não podia chamar os cavaleiros de elite ao Santuário, a não ser por assuntos de extrema importância. Mas ele não se importava, chamava-o a sua presença, mesmo que fosse um abuso de sua autoridade. Chamados banais ou não, Dohko não aparecia e nem respondia.

Áries abandonou seu posto para atravessar a Ásia, chegando às cinco montanhas da China. As pessoas dali diziam que perto da grande cachoeira vivia um jovem eremita. Passava a maior parte do tempo sentado à frente da queda gigantesca, fizesse sol, chuva ou nevasse. Atravessando o caminho árduo por entre as montanhas, encontrou-o justamente como o descreviam.

Na mesma posição de anos atrás, meditava em frente à queda d'água. Percebendo uma sombra sobre si, Dohko abriu os olhos, estreitando-os como se eles há muito não vissem a claridade. O ariano colocara-se à sua frente com as mãos na cintura, vestindo as roupas de sua ordem de alquimistas com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

- Ao menos dessa vez não veio vestido como um inglês ou portando um falso sorriso nos lábios. – disse, dando uma risada rouca.

- Cale a boca. – disse entredentes – O que isso significa?

- Isso significa o resto da minha mortalidade, Shion. Cumprindo o dever que Atena me confiou. – disse, sem rodeios.

- Sabe muito bem que pode vigiar o selo no Santuário, onde quiser, comigo. – tentava a muito custo se controlar para não explodir. – Temos séculos de vida pela frente!

- Não, eu não posso. – suspirou pesaroso, como se fosse um fardo muito grande – Se você não entende, não posso lhe explicar. Não há nada que possamos fazer. – um sorriso triste adornou os lábios do libriano – Não que fosse notar esses anos passarem. Parecia ocupado o bastante da última vez que lhe vi.

Shion corou, ficando desarmado. Muito trabalho lhe esperava na Grécia: reconstruir, recrutar e administrar aprendizes, preparar para as próximas gerações. E ele viveria um século a mais para isso. Não era justo...

- Não sorria quando não sentir vontade, idiota. – murmurou em resposta, sua voz estremecendo como se contivesse um choro.

Eles se encararam por longos segundos em silêncio, o cosmos de Áries se agitava dentro de seu corpo. Raiva e decepção perpassavam a mente do tibetano. Podia sentir tudo isso simplesmente quebrando dentro de seu peito.

- Você vai quebrar sua promessa, – o viu assentir – e passará o resto de sua vida mortal sentado em frente a essa cachoeira, faça o tempo que for?

- Sim Shion. Assim como passará o resto da sua vida sentado no trono do Salão do Mestre. Esperando até que ela retorne e possamos voltar a guiar nossos destinos.

oOo

E até aquele momento Dohko não havia se movido da frente da cachoeira, esperando finalmente chegar o momento em que o selo seria quebrado e a batalha final, que havia sido pausada por mais de duzentos anos, voltasse para ser finalmente encerrada.

_Misophetta Menos_.

Não imaginava que Atena fosse capaz passar tal técnica a um de seus cavaleiros. Ela realmente confiava em Dohko, o bastante para lhe dar uma técnica tão antiga e proibida pelos antigos gregos. A compreensão chegou à mente de Shion de chofre, a razão pela qual o chinês permanecia parado em frente à cachoeira de Rosan. Fosse qual fosse o tempo e a situação, ignorando os chamados do santuário, a quem devia cega lealdade.

Seu coração só poderia bater em um ano o que o coração de um humano normal batia em um dia. Uma eternidade vivendo como se fosse um velho que não podia se cansar.

Shion se moveu debaixo das pedras que caíram sobre si, resultado do encontro dos dois golpes poderosos. Gemeu, sentindo seu novo corpo protestar de dor. Aquilo era estar vivo. Seus ombros sacudiram e então um riso insano saiu de sua garganta, os deuses deviam achar uma sádica graça nos destinos que controlavam.

Do outro lado do rombo que o encontro dos golpes abrira, o corpo do jovem Dohko se ergueu. O ariano o contemplou, lembrando de cada detalhe daquele ser à sua frente. Estava tudo ali, o corpo forte e bronzeado, os olhos puxados e o queixo quadrado, os cabelos castanhos que pareciam viver bagunçados. E ele estava vivo, enquanto Shion tinha uma vida falsa que se extinguiria em poucas horas.

Esperara por tanto tempo, esperara tanto por aquele momento. Tantas coisas pra falar, tantas coisas pra se arrepender. Subitamente os olhos violeta do ariano se encheram de lágrimas. Não havia acabado ainda, era por isso que tinha essa curta vida, para terminar o que Atena lhe havia incumbido.

Dohko se aproximou dele, ajudando-o a se levantar e passando os dedos pelo seu rosto pálido, secando-o como fizera naquela noite.

- Não há realmente nada que possamos fazer, ahn? – Shion forçou um sorriso débil.

- Temo que não. – disse, na voz e tom calmo que sentira tanta falta de ouvir.

Shion inclinou a cabeça para a mão que acariciava seu rosto, enquanto a outra mergulhava entre os cabelos vastos e compridos. Cerrou os olhos e sentiu um toque em seus lábios, abrindo-os para receber o beijo, não gentil, nem violento, mas carregado de sede e saudades. Libertou-se dos braços do libriano com pesar, afastando-se com alguns passos hesitantes.

- Quase... Falta muito pouco agora.

_Pouco para voltar a respirar._

* * *

**Fim**

**Escrito em Julho de 2006.**


End file.
